Nezařazené umístění
Maelstrom Maelstrom má ve hře dlouhou historii po stránce visuální, protože jak víme je na mapě Azerothu mezi Eastern Kingdoms a Kalimdorem. První jeho verze se objevuje v Cataclysm Alpha (viz video), jeho MapID je 730 a dokonce byl jedním z témat pro login screen Cataclysmu. Doufám, že bude ještě někdy využitý, protože jsme ho mockrát za hru nenavštívili, vlastně jen ve finálním raidu Dragon Soul kde byla trošku upravená verze pro boj s Deathwingem a při expení, přesněji při questu do Deepholm. Tento quest šel dříve trošku ne bugnout ale obejít, takže všichni co to udělali mají port do Maelstromu (a můžou ho stále používat) v Orgrimmaru dodnes včetně mě. Stačilo vzít quest, použít portál do Maelstromu a nedokončovat quest u Thralla, ale rovnou kliknout na lítaka do Deepholm, kde jste udělali prvních pár questů a v Orgrimmaru se objevil Deepholm portál. Nedokončený quest u Thralla pak stačí mít v quest logu a samozřejmě portál pro tento quest vám bude stále otevřený. Dnes už je to fixnuté a aby šlo kliknout na lítáka musí se nejdřív promluvit s Thrallem. Alpha Maelstrom (04:09) download zde. Galerie MaelstromZone.jpg|Minimapa Maelstromu - WoW 4.3.4 DeathwingBack.jpg|Minimapa Maelstromu z Dragon Soul - WoW 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_041913_134116.jpg|Alpha Maelstrom old_maelstorm_by_enhreznik-d5zf9xz.jpg|Alpha Maelstrom WoWScrnShot_041913_134132.jpg|Alpha Maelstrom WoWScrnShot_030914_132420.jpg|Alpha Maelstrom maelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom - Mapa Azerothu 0.5.3 maelvanila.jpg|Maelstrom - Mapa Azerothu Vanilla - Wrath of the Lich King maelcata.jpg|Maelstrom - Mapa Azerothu Cataclysm maelpanda.jpg|Maelstrom - Mapa Azerothu Mists of Pandaria maelstromm.jpg|Maelstrom v Ulduaru Azerothshadowmoonvalley.JPG|Maelstrom v Black Temple Mapaazelolstare.jpg|Maelstrom na ScrollB03.M2 Azerothplanetuldu5.jpg|Maelstrom na Horďácké mapě WoWScrnShot_030914_134446.jpg|Mapa Maelstromu WoWScrnShot_030914_134453.jpg|Mapa Maelstromu WorldMap-DragonSoul6.jpg|Mapa Maelstromu v Dragon Soul WorldMap-DragonSoul4.jpg|Loading s Maelstromem v Dragon Soul Cataclysm_Maelstrom_loading_screen.jpg|Maelstrom Loading Screen Maelstrom_concept_art.jpg|Maelstrom koncept WoWScrnShot_120711_171117.jpg|Trik s portálem do Maelstromu WoWScrnShot_032813_230322.jpg|Trik s portálem do Maelstromu M login.jpg|Maelstrom Login Screen screenshot_101.jpg|Maelstrom.m2 maelstromabyssal.jpg|Převrácený Maelstrom z WoW 0.5.3 v porovnání s vírem z Abyssal Maw, neuvěřitelná podoba Deepholm Deepholm se nachází pod Maelstromem, v souborech se o něm mluví jako "Deephome", jeho MapID je 646 a také přišel mezi herní obsah v Cataclysmu. Stejně jako u Maelstromu se i zde podařila vydataminovat alpha verze z Cataclysm Alpha (viz video a download u Maelstromu 04:45). Zajímavostí je, že za velkými skálami, které jsou kolem Deepholm je mnoho testů krajiny a podobně, asi nejvíce testů na dostupných mapách vůbec. Dostat se do těchto míst bylo velmi snadné a stále je (viz video), stačí využít mount bug a nebo existovali jisté mezery mezi skalami. V časech The Burning Crusade jsem někde četl článek plný spekulací a možnostech o budoucích expanzích, kde se psalo o Maelstromu. Tato myšlenka se mi hodně líbila a představoval jsem si Maelstrom jako obrovský vodní vír (větší než ten dnešní) kam dolů pod něj povedou zakroucené úzké cestičky, často poničené nebo pod tekoucí vodou a složitý podzemní svět, představoval jsem si to něco jako filmy typu cesta do středu země a podobně, takže jsem byl trošku zklamán, že pod Maelsromem je jen Deepholm i když je hezký. Povedlo se také vydataminovat alpha WMO model velké budovy uprostřed Deepholm, je možné ho prozkoumat v patchi u videa (viz Maelstrom) a nebo je na mojí testovací mapě. Z tohoto alpha modelu je patrné, že byl vyvinut z Wyrmrest Temple v Dragonblightu. Video Galerie Deephome.jpg|Minimapa Deepholm Cataclysm Alpha Deephomea.jpg|Minimapa Deepholm od 4.0.3a Deepholm_loading_screen.jpg|Deepholm Loading Screen WorldMap-Deepholm.jpg|Mapa Deepholm old_deepholm_by_enhreznik-d5zf9ub.jpg|Alpha Deepholm WoWScrnShot_041913_134633.jpg|Alpha Deepholm WoWScrnShot_041913_134643.jpg|Alpha Deepholm WoWScrnShot_041913_134655.jpg|Alpha Deepholm WoWScrnShot 030914 134453.jpg Kezan a Lost Isles Kezan a Lost Isles jsou na stejné mapě, MapID této mapy je 648. Úplně první verze nějaká early alpha Lost Isles měla být v Kalimdoru viz jeho minimapa z Cataclysm Alpha, ale později ho šoupli na instancovanou mapu společně s Kezanem. V Cataclysm alpha se tyto dva ostrovy liší jen drobet což nestojí za zmínku ani minimapa není moc odlišná. Lost Isle je jednou z několika "fázových zón", alespoň já tomu tak říkám, nemyslím tím že se oblast trošku mění (jen přibývají/ubývají npc a game objecty) jako například v Icecrownu když questíte, ale WDT a ADT mají svoje kopie, které jsou trošku pozměněné a vy zde vidíte nějaký cinematic, nebo plníte úkol. Kezan je samozřejmě spjatý s hlavní podzemním městem Goblinů jménem Undermine. Právě Undermine se objevuje v Map.dbc už ve WoW 0.5.3 Alpha hned po Azerothu jako druhá mapa, takže se toto celé plnánovalo už dávno, stejně jako Tol Barad, Hyjal nebo Old Ironforge či informace o Zul'Amanu v Kalidaru. Mapa Undermine v 0.5.3 obsahovala jen 2 rovné ADT s vodou. V průběhu beta WoW existovala na stránkách WoW mapa (lze stále otevřít přes Web Archive), kde je vidět Kezan, jako ten nejspodnější ostrov na mapě. Galerie ' loastislesearlyalpha.jpg|Minimapa Lost Isles early Cataclysm alpha LostIslesAlpha.jpg|Minimapa Lost Isles a Kezan, Cataclysm Alpha LostIsles.jpg|Minimapa Lost Isles a Kezan od WoW 4.0.3a Li.PNG|Koncept Lost Isles Undermine.jpg|Koncept Kezan / Undermine WorldMap-Kezan.jpg|Mapa Kezan cataclysm_dreamhack_038.jpg|Blizzcon - Alpha verze mapy Lost Isles WorldMap-TheLostIsles.jpg|Mapa Lost Isles WorldMap-TheLostIsles_terrain2.jpg|Fázová mapa Lost Isles WoWScrnShot 030914 134453.jpg|Mapa Lost Isles a Kezanu ' Darkmoon Island Tento ostrov přišel v patchi 4.3.0 a jeho MapID je 974. Na PTR bylo možné vidět jeho alpha verze i s chybějícími WMO modely, které se zobrazují jako růžová kostka MissingWmo.wmo. Zajímavostí je, že Blizzard se zatím nevyjádřil ohledně místa jeho existence, takže jistě patří do kategorie nezařazených. Vzhled a barva moře podle minimapy značí, že by mohl ležet někde mezi Maelstromem a Northrendem a některé modely jsou z Gilneasu, takže to tuto doměnku podporuje, ale nic není jisté, takže může být klidně v jiném světě či dimenzi jako například Caverns of Time. Video Galerie ' DarkmoonFaire.jpg|Minimapa Darkmoon Islandu DarkmoonFaire.png|Minimapa od 5.4.7 Cataclysm_Darkmoon_Island_loading_screen.jpg|Loading Screen Darkmoon Islandu darkmoonislandalpha.jpg|Vývoj Darkmoon Islandu na PTR darkmoonislandalpha2.jpg|Vývoj Darkmoon Islandu na PTR '